Todo por culpa de la lectura
by SakikoBondevik
Summary: Ai perdió la noción del tiempo debido a que estuvo leyendo todo el día. Reiji va a avisarle que devido a su despiste, Natsuki y Syo perdieron su día de clase. Por lo que Mikaze y Kotoboki deciden pasar el resto del tiempo juntos. /Yaoi/LEMMON!/


Al fin pude escribir una historia con tranquilidad y tiempo, pensé que nunca podría XD

La verdad es que nunca pensé que acabaría escribiendo un ReijiXAi, ya que mi pareja favorita y de la que tenía intenciones de escribir, era RanmaruXAi. Pero sin duda después de esto, solo puedo decir que tengo la cabeza hecha un lio entre ambas parejas. -w-

Y al fin escribí un lemmon después de más de un año O.o, recuerdo que lo hice de una pareja de Inazuma Eleven….por desgracia no recuerdo de cual fue ya que hacía bastantes en aquel tiempo XDD.

Y además me esforcé mucho en las descripciones! *-*...xD

Bueno, vayamos a lo importante:

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aquí o son nombrados, pertenecen a Broccoli…por desgracia -.-

**Advertencias: **Lemon! (Aunque con falta de practica -.-")

Pasen!, lean! Y DISFRUTEN!...O al menos eso espero XD

* * *

Un joven yacía sobre su cómodo sillón, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que él tenía. Su piel era de un tono pálido, como si fuese de porcelana, con unos rasgos muy finos y suaves; sin duda, no sobresalía de los quince años. Sus cabellos eran de color calipso, llegándole hasta el cuello; que relucían cada vez que le daban una mínima de luminosidad, además de estar sujeto su lado izquierdo a una coleta. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo, que se podría decir incluso que poseían un brillo propio. Éstos reflejaban serenidad y seriedad a la vez, concentrados en aquellos instantes en la lectura. Lucía una camisa blanca a rayas negras, con una camiseta de un tono gris claro bajo ella, y por encima, una fina chaqueta azul turquesa para el buen tiempo, que hacía juego con sus ojos y cabello; unos pantalones negros algo ajustados; y unos botines con un tono chocolate con leche.

Había un gran silencio que inundaba toda la habitación, pero a él no le molestaba. Era todo lo contrario, le agradaba mucho, era tan relajante… para lo único que se movía era para pasar las hojas del libro, o beber de aquel zumo de naranja que tenía en una mesita plateada a su izquierda.

Pero su agradable lectura no le duró mucho, ya que uno de sus amigos entró en el dormitorio haciendo un gran estruendo, por lo que el muchacho que leía el libro pegó un pequeño bote en su asiento debido al susto.

-¡Ai-Ai! ¡Llevo buscándote más de media hora¡-grito un castaño bastante nervioso y un poco molesto cerrando la puerta de la misma forma ruidosa que la que entró-¡ya nos tenías preocupados!-le reprochó colocándose frente al ojicalipso.

-Antes que nada, primero, no pegues esos gritos Reiji-se quejó serenamente el que estaba sentado- Y segundo, ¿Más de media hora? ¿Para que llevas buscándome tanto tiempo?-preguntó confundido apartando la vista del libro, por primera vez en horas.

Reiji Kotobuki, ese era el nombre del chico que había entrado hacía apenas varios segundos. Tenía una piel algo más morena que la de Mikaze. Con unos rasgos en el rostro algo más notorios que lo de su compañero, demostrando así, que poseía más edad. Unos 25 años exactos. El pelo le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, con los mechones hacia dentro y, de color castaños. Sus ojos eran de un marrón grisáceo, que reflejaban una gran felicidad, decisión y confianza a la vez. Vestía con una camiseta negra, en la que relucía un colgante plateado, debido al reflejo de la luz, que él llevaba puesto; una chaqueta a botones de color ocre; unos pantalones igual de estrechos que los de su compañero; y por último, unos zapatos de tono beis.

El ojimarrón no se lo podía creer, Ai, conocido casi siempre por su gran puntualidad, ahora se saltaba las clases para al saber él que cosas. Se quedó pensativo varios segundos, como intentando asimilarlo todo, y luego se acercó divertido hacia el otro hasta quedar frente a su oído y susúrrale lo siguiente.

-Pues no es por nada, pero tenías que haberles dado clases a Natsuki y Syo hace más de cuarenta y cinco minutos-confesó tranquilamente Reiji mientras se dirigía con lentitud a una de las estanterías del menor. Los ojos del otro se abrieron de par en par, y se levantó de una del sitio. Se giró sobre sus talones para poder ver el reloj de pared que estaba detrás de él y comprobar así la terrible realidad: Ai Mikaze llegaba tarde a una clase. Pero es que daba igual a lo que fuese, el muchacho nunca había llegado con retraso a ningún lado.

Mikaze suspiró rendido, debía admitir que cada vez pasaba más el tiempo leyendo que estando al tanto de lo demás.

-Reiji-el susodicho volteó a mirarle-haz el favor y dile a Syo y Natsuki que la clase quedó suspendida-el castaño asintió-Pero que continúen con el horario que les dejé-finalizó con seriedad.

-Sep~-el mayor se despidió con un gesto con la mano y salió de allí con prisa, dejando a solas al pelicalipso con la cabeza hecha un lío.

Ai se quedó como una estatua frente a la puerta, sin mover un solo músculo. Mirando fijamente en la dirección en la que se había marchado Kotobuki. Cerró ambos puños con fuerza y desvió la mirada algo frustrado. Se maldijo a si mismo por no atreverse a confesarse a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Se sentó desplomándose sobre el sofá, con la mirada perdida y tomando un tono más rosado sus mejillas.

Y todo porque ya no se atrevía a mirar de la misma manera al castaño. Se había quedado profundamente enamorado de esos ojos marrón grisáceo. Aunque fingiera no gustarle la personalidad del otro, en realidad le encantaba. Todas aquellas veces que le había regañado por cualquier tontería, verdaderamente quería decirle todo lo que sentía. Pero maldición, era tan difícil…

El joven siguió perdido en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Reiji había regresado. Aunque al recién llegado le ocurrió lo mismo que al ojicalipso, sumergido plenamente en cada una de las reacciones que tenía Ai en distintas situaciones, en que le encantaba sacarle de quicio de vez en cuando. Y siempre que le abrazaba, las mejillas de Mikaze tomaban un pequeño sonrojo que volvía loco al castaño.

El mayor, aprovechando que el otro estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se le acercó por detrás con una sonrisa con un toque travieso; tras finalmente, abrazarle por la espalda.

-Ya volví~-dijo en un tono juguetón el recién llegado. El menor se sorprendió ligeramente y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Después levantó la cabeza haciendo que las miradas coincidiesen entre ambos.

-No pensé que regresarías-confesó el ojicalipso pasando tímidamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kotobuki, haciendo que el de ojos marrones se sorprendiese por acciones tan poco comunes del menor, ya que al pequeño no le gustaba demasiado el contacto físico.

-Sí,…es que…bueno, yo…-al pobre castaño se le atascaba cada frase que intentaba formular. Mientras que Ai reprimía la gracia que le estaba causando en esos momentos la nerviosidad del otro, pero también le prestaba toda la atención y paciencia posible para que siguiese hablando.

-Yo…también tengo algo que decirte-el menor desvió la mirada, y aunque no le pareciese, estaba hecho él también hecho un matojo de nervios en su interior.

-Quería decirte que…-Reiji en esos momentos se dio una bofetada internamente para concentrarse. Tomó aire y decidió ser tal y como él era, un chico que siembre iba haciendo caso a sus impulsos, por lo que no se reprimió y se acercó al menor; quedando solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, hasta cortar las distancias en un casto beso que no duró mucho, pero sin duda transmitía todo lo que necesitaba decirle-Te amo- soltó finalmente esbozando una enorme sonrisa, que le reflejaba lo relajado que se sentía ahora después de su reciente declaración.

Ai agachó la cabeza, debido a que no quería que viese su cara tan roja en esos momentos; no podía caer tan bajo ahora. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza y velocidad, que sintió que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

Pasaron varios segundos dejando al castaño bastante impaciente por la espera sin respuesta; temiéndose que su amor no fuese respondido, hasta que el menor le respondió el beso, pero aún sin atreverse a mirarle.

-Yo…también te amo-confesó totalmente rojo el de ojos calipso con su cabeza gacha. Jamás, en su vida, se había sentido tan avergonzado. El otro, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, dejando a Ai algo confundido y haciéndole fruncir el ceño ligeramente molesto.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?- el menor molesto, le miró fijamente sintiéndose una pizca ofendido.

-No sé-se encogió de hombros-todo esto resulta un poco gracioso si te pones a pensarlo- volvió a reír, a lo que Mikaze mostró una sonrisa. El mayor no pudo evitar volver a besarle ésta vez más profundamente, en el que se transfirieron todos aquellos sentimientos que habían tenido reprimidos durante tanto tiempo. Reiji mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Ai, abriéndola éste tímidamente, viniendo así, una pequeña batalla entre ambas lenguas. Varios segundos después ambos se separaron bastante rojos debido a la falta de aire y también por un pequeño toque de vergüenza.

Reiji decidido, cargó a su pequeño a estilo princesa, haciendo que esto le molestase un poco al menor.

-¿Q-Qué haces?-se quejó agarrándose al cuello del mayor para no caerse del agarre.

-Tranquilo-el castaño le besó en el cuello-ya verás como no dolerá-le susurró en el oído con un tono pervertido que no agradó para nada al pelicalipso. Porque él sabía perfectamente que cuando te decían que no dolería, era una total mentira.

Kotobuki tras ver la cara algo dudosa del otro, le dio un corto peso en la boca.

-Ai-Ai, no haré nada que tú no quieras-le dijo cariñosamente tras ponerlo sobre la cama. El de ojos calipso negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero hacerlo-aclaró sujetándole del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia él.

-¿Seguro?-el castaño no quería obligarle a hacer algo en lo que el pequeño no estuviese seguro.

-Totalmente-respondió con ojos decididos.

El mayor, tras obtener luz verde, le quitó todo lo que llevaba de parte de arriba y comenzó a darle pequeños besos cerca del hombro, a lo que el quinceañero comenzó a morderse el labio inferior para reprimir algunos gemidos, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Del cuello bajó hacia el pecho, jugando allí con los pezones erector del menor, haciéndole soltar más suspiros debido a los pellizcos y mordidas que le hacía éste.

Mikaze se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama frente al otro, y sin quedarse atrás, le quitó la chaqueta y camiseta que el otro llevaba y posó sus manos sobre el pecho el pecho del castaño, descubriendo así el buen torso que tenía éste.

El ojimarrón se puso sobre él en la cama y comenzó a dejarle un rastro de besos hacia el vientre del menor y al llegar, allí, desabrocharle el cierre del pantalón.

-Recuerda que si no quieres, pararé-le miró con una sonrisa compasiva. Y el de ojos calipso frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No arruines el momento-le reprochó, aunque sin reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Reiji no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

El veinteañero bajó el pantalón y bóxer del menor y se quedó observándole varios segundos, al hermosísimo cuerpo que tenía frente a él en esos instantes. A lo que Ai se sonrojó apartando la mirada bastante incómodo, y el otro, le cogió del mentón impidiéndole mirar a otro lado más que a sus brillosos ojos.

Acto seguido, el castaño puso ante la vista de Mikaze sus tres dedos, dándole a entender que los lamiera. Éste los cogió con ambas manos y los lamió de una forma que volvió loco al mayor. Después de unos segundos, Reiji apartó la mano de la cara de su pequeño, e introdujo su primer dedo en el trasero del pelicalipso, haciéndole al menor que cerrara sus ojos por la incomodidad que sintió en esos instantes. Kotobuki introdujo el segundo dedo con lentitud y comenzó a hacer pequeños circulitos dentro de él, para poder dilatar algo más la entrada; a lo que el pobre chico arqueó su espalda. Por último, introdujo el tercer dedo y Ai no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de dolor. El mayor, sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de él, comenzó a masajear el miembro de su pequeño, haciendo que los gritos de dolor del otro se transformasen con el tiempo por unos de placer.

Unos instantes después, el menor se corrió en la mano del ojimarrón y parte de su vientre. Reiji sin aguantar más, retiró sus tres dedos e introdujo su miembro dentro del de ojos color calipso. Ai lloró levemente por el sufrimiento, así que el castaño le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para que se tranquilizara, y esperó un rato sin moverse para que el pequeño se acostumbrase. Tras cumplirse lo anterior, el mayor comenzó a embestirle lentamente, pero cuando el otro le dio una leve señal con sus caderas de que tomara velocidad, no lo dudo ni por un segundo, por lo que las envestidas lentas y suaves cambiaron por otras rápidas y algo bruscas.

El dormitorio se llenó de fuertes gritos y gemidos de placer por parte de ambos. Cuando llegaron los dos a su clímax y se corrieron, Reiji dentro del pelicalipso y Mikaze entre ambos, el ojimarron se tumbó al lado del otro abrazándole como si se tratase de un peluche y dándole toda su protección.

-Te quiero-le susurró el menor antes de dormirse.

-Y yo también-Kotobuki le apartó suavemente unos mechones que le tapaban sus ojos, y se quedó viéndole unos instantes. Le pareció la cosa más hermosa que jamás él había visto nunca.

Finalmente el mayor también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, quedando ambos con unas lindas sonrisas de felicidad en sus rostros que nadie pudo, ni puede ni podrá quitarles jamás pasase lo que pasase el resto de sus días que pasarían juntos.

* * *

Bueno, ya ven que no fue gran cosa, pero igualmente espero que les haya gustado *-*

Llevo algún tiempo con un pequeño proyecto en mi cabeza, sobre hacer un fic centrado sobre todo, en los integrantes del Quartet Night, porque estoy terriblemente enamorada de estos cuatro. Pero antes de hacerlo, preferiría tener algún consejo sobre que parejas hacer, porque estuve pensando en juntar a Camus con Cecil (?) (si, lo que leyeron XD), y a Ran-Ran y Reiji pensé en hacer como que se peleaban por ganarse el amor de Ai…pero es que también me da algo de penita de que al final, unos de los dos se quede solito =3=.

Mejor me dejo de royos XD

Bye bye~

PD: Review? Please~


End file.
